


Welcome Home

by xXxAngelStormxXx



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 01:24:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4328472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXxAngelStormxXx/pseuds/xXxAngelStormxXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy goes to the Stork Club for closure, to 'let go' of Steve Rogers. For him to be simply a memory, and not dwell on 'what could have been'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Looking at the entrance to the building, my resolve cracked and for a moment I didn't know if I could handle going in. Coming here was a dream, a hopeless wish that the events of last week were all imagined, a bad dream. Taking a deep breath I mustered up the will to enter the establishment. Silently, except for the sound of my heels clacking against the ground, I walked into the Stork Club. Looking around at the beautiful decorations, furnishings and happy looking couples only served to darken my mood further.

Biting my lip slightly I propel myself forward and sit at a small, reclusive table for two- trying to not be bothered by the fact that the other seat would never be filled.

After sitting for about half an hour sipping on a cup of coffee I begin to wonder why I even came. It's not like I can just will it all to go away, for the clock to turn back and the situation to come out in my favor. It so far past the time I told him to be here, I'm just a fool.

looking around I see a the Howling Commandos gathered at a table, all raising a glass to the Captain- to Steve and I remember why I came.

Closure. To say goodbye to what might have been. To try and move on before it consumes me. As I watch them I can't help but think about all the missions they went on, and how selfless he was. Maybe I should join them, join my friends.

"Peggy?" my head snaps up at the familiar voice and I spin around in my chair to see if I'm dreaming again.

My eyes widen at what I see, Steve Rogers is standing in front of me in his uniform, giving me an embarrassed, hopeful smile.

"Steve." my voice breaks as I nearly jump to my feet, "Is it really you?" I'm barely holding back tears.

"Yeah Peg, it's me. I couldn't leave, not when I owed my best girl a dance." I reach out and place a palm to his cheek, testing his words. He smiles at me and his hand reaches up to cover mine, only solidifying my belief that he's really here.

I'm at a loss for words, opening and closing my mouth repeatedly, a single tear trailing down my cheek before he puts his arms around me.

"You're late." I choke out, still working on believing that this isn't a cruel dream.

"I know." I pull back out of his arms to stand but few inches away, "I couldn't call a ride." He smiles sheepishly again and I'm reminded of one of the reasons I fell for him.

"I've missed you." we manage to say it at the same time, he reaches for me again and I allow him to pull me in. This kiss is less rushed than the one I gave him before he had to jump from the car and somehow climb into the aircraft plane Schmidt designed; it's softer, slower, sweeter.

We pull away this time to cheering from the Howling Commandos and the rest of the club.

I glance away slightly, towards Steve.

He chuckles nervously, "Uh- Shall we- shall we dance?"

"I would love to Steve." I take the arm he offered me and we joined the many dancing couples on the floor, settling into a comfortable hold. He, for not having danced with a girl before, was quite good at leading the dance- not that we did much more besides sway and gaze into each others' eyes.

Just being in his arms was enough for me to forget all my troubles, I have plenty of time to worry about them later. For now, I just want to focus on the incredible man in front of me and enjoy myself for the first time since I thought he died.


	2. Chapter 2

We danced until the club was closing, I was more than content just being in his arms. This felt like home, like where I belonged and I never wanted to leave.

He's walking me home now, like a true gentleman, his hand barely on my waist as I lean into him with my head resting on his shoulder. The only sounds besides rustling of leaves and the like was the swish of my dress and clicking of my shoes against the pavement.

We arrive rather quickly at The Griffith and I suppress a sigh. I don't want this night to end. "I wish you didn't have to go, but Miss Fry has a strict rule. Absolutely no men above the first floor."

"I understand, don't worry. I'm not going anywhere anytime soon." he smiles down at me as we sit on the bench immediately outside the front doors. It's a beautiful night and I take a deep breath of the fresh evening air. Curling into his side I comfortably tuck my feet up next to me on the bench.

Craning my neck I turn so I can easily see him. He leans down and kisses me softly, such contrast than our first kiss which although similar had been a desperate plea. I wasn't sure I'd see him again and wanted to help give him even more incentive than he already had to come back to me, so he knew how I felt about him.

I sigh in contentment and nuzzle my face back into his neck as we gaze up at the stars twinkling in the clear sky. We are both so deep in observation that we jump when we hear sound of locks and Miss Fry's voice calling. "Miss Carter is that you? Please do come in, it's curfew."

I let out another sigh, "Yes Miss Fry. I'll be right in, if you'll just give me one moment to say goodnight." I turn and offer a pleading smile which she returns with a suspicious glare but she still stands there waiting for me to hurry with my goodnights.

He helps me back to my feet and I kiss his cheek again. "Goodnight Captain." my voice is a soft whisper as I straighten his tie. "Goodnight Agent." He offers a smile as he mimics my formality and kisses the back of my hand gently.

I turn and walk through the glass doors, turning to look over my shoulder once inside to see he waited to make sure I was safely inside before leaving.

"Who was that Miss Carter? Found yourself a beau, have you?" Miss Fry actually seems interested instead of suspicious.

"Actually, yes." I pause, "I was told he was M.I.A. at the end of the war." I admit after a moment of silence. "Before he went missing we actually planned to go dancing." a smile tugs at my lips.

"Well he certainly kept his promise, to come home to you when he'd gone missing. That surely is something." She actually looked appreciative of the fact that he'd been in the military and did everything he could just to come home to me.

"Yes, he certainly did. Thank you Miss Fry. Goodnight." We part ways and I hurry up the stairs to my room, unlocking the door with ease before being ambushed by Angie who'd somehow heard me sneak up.

"Where were you!" she takes in my attire before gasping, "Were you on a date?"

"Oh, please. It's not that shocking." I shake my head and she follows me in, the door closing softly behind us as we take up residence on my bed like schoolgirls sharing secrets.

"What's his name?"

"Um," I bite my lip and she gives me a look. "C'mon English. Spill. Is he in the army too?" She sighs when I still don't talk, but she can tell my answer to her second question. "Wouldn't it be just the coolest if your soldier was Captain America." she sighs dreamily.

I open and close my mouth immediately before looking away, embarrassed by her seemingly being infatuated with my boyfriend. "No way!" she widens her eyes and lunges forward to grab me by the shoulders. "It's him! Your new beau is Captain America?! Are you serious?!" She was speaking in whispered shrieks.

"Would you quiet down Angie!" I hiss at her. How on earth did she figure that out when I didn't say a word.

"I'm good at reading facial expressions, and yours was one of guilt and embarrassment." she answers my unspoken question with a wave of her hand. "That's so cool! You have to tell me absolutely everything!" She squeals in excitement.

"Oh, alright." I relent, finally deciding it'd be nice to share everything with my best friend. She lands up spending the night with me as I tell her story after story about my adventures with the Captain and how we fell in love and fought together.


End file.
